


The Selfie Stick Diaries

by Savorysavery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Phone Sex, Romance, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, selfie stick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	The Selfie Stick Diaries

**Summary:** An old cat learns a new trick.

 **Genre:** Romance, Smut

 **Rated:** Explicit

 **Warnings:** Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Anal Penetration, Dildos, Exhibitionism

 

 **Author's Note:** I was struck by the thought to pen this short series this morning after helping my mom get ready for her day. I was reading some smut -it's great with breakfast- and decided, "Hey, let's place a selfie stick in a world and let it loose." This, I suppose, is the result. Enjoy readers.

* * *

 

"How the heck do you work this?" Kotetsu Kaburagi held a piece of plastic in his hand: well, plastic and cheap metal, he was realizing, with a clamp sized for his phone on the end. The packaging lay cast across the room:  _ProGo Selfie Stick_.

He'd bought the toy on a whim: Kaede had been begging him for one -"Dad,  _all_ the girls have one now!"- and had picked up a second after seeing how much she liked it. True, selfie sticks were becoming more and more popular in Stern Bild: even heroes were using them, snapping pictures for public blogs, recording themselves for short videos, and generally interacting with fans and followers alike. Like most things, Kotetsu had pushed back: he already had to have a dual life, even with Kaede knowing he was a hero, and he didn't want anyone else to poke and prod at the thin veil of privacy he tried to maintain. Worse, he didn't want anyone invading his and  _Barnaby's_ lives: they deserved their privacy, with or without their -really, Kotetsu's- mask on.

Somehow, Kotetsu figured out how to work the toy: he snapped his phone in, connected it to his call bracelet, and within minutes, was taking photos of himself. Of course, he forwarded every single one to Kaede, earning him part-annoyed, part-enthused replies from his teenage daughter. Eventually, that wore out and he let her be, telescoping the device back down so it was back to a hand sized tube.

"Works pretty nice," Kotetsu mused, scratching at his beard. He telescoped it again, and the phone shot out, and he clicked a photo of him smiling, a peace sign in front of him, making him giggle. He decided, with a smile, to send it to Barnaby, with the text, "Miss you & wanna kiss you" peppered with emoticons.

He let his mind drift to Barnaby in full, and felt something instantly pooling in his stomach. That always happened though: the thought of his boyfriend and junior sent a surge of warmth through his belly, awakening his arousal and making him sit up a bit. Despite being 42, Kotetsu had a libido to match -and sometimes outpace- Bunny, and that was definitely showing now, as he canted his hips, grinding against the air.

Kotetsu missed his boyfriend: missed him  _a lot_. Though he'd only been gone two days, his body was aching to be filled by Barnaby, hole and cock throbbing as he thought of Barnaby bending him over the couch, or taking him by the door, or barely managing to get to the bed before he took him, rough ad long and  _hard_.

He shifted a few more times, choking out moans and shuddering, then stopped, looking at the selfie stick he still held in his hand. "Can this do video?" Kotetsu wondered aloud, and he flipped the settings, camera popping up with a flashing red dot. Of course it could: it was the phone doing all the work. With a grin, he pushed a button the handle of the stick and it clicked, cutting the video he'd started short, a mere few seconds of him fiddling. He watched it back and realized that yes, indeed, he could record himself, and even load that into a message. That he left alone: neither Kaede or Barnaby deserved to be pestered by an old man learning a new trick.

Inspiration bloomed in Kotetsu's mind and he sat down the stick, running to his second floor loft bedroom, and dropped to his knees, digging around beneath the bed, feeling for a box. He found it quickly brought it downstairs and set it up on a chair, snagging a bottle of lube from between the couch cushions and flipping open the cap with a mischievous chuckle.

Within minutes, Kotetsu was hard at work, moan and groaning as he fiddled with the box, selfie stick held in his hand. The sound of his voice -pitching from high moans to low, dulcet tones- rang out in his apartment, the sticky sound of squelching a constant. He let out a strained groan of Barnaby's name and fell back against his chair, feeling limp in many ways. There was a beep and the video stopped, an Tiger retracted the selfie stick, grasping his phone and setting to texting a message.

"Heh, heh," Kotetsu chuckled, breathing the laughter out as he loaded the video into a message. "Enjoy, Bunny-chan."

 

* * *

 

Barnaby's phone was ringing, thrumming with a sharp vibration in Sleep Mode.

He pressed a button on his call band and it transferred the message to there, popping up on the small screen to reveal a tiger shaped emblem that pulsed energetically. "Kotetsu?" he murmured, and realized it wasn't a call, but a text, and a paper clip was flashing, signaling another attachment.

He'd already gotten the photo Kotetsu had sent: it made his cheeks warm, longing rising up in his heart, and he'd wanted to be home sooner from the photoshoot than later, though later seemed more possible this late in the day. "I'm going on break!" Barnaby called, and the photographer nodded, glad for the break himself: they'd go get lunch now, and in an hour, would be back to work.

He made it to his room and settled down, taking a sip of water and taking off his clothes for the shoot. He decided against the robe hanging on the hook: he wanted to just relax, and possibly spend a precious moment with his love.

With a click and a jingle, the attachment set to download, and pinged when done, popping up a small camera: a video file. The video length was sizable: three minutes and eighteen seconds of footage. Barnaby set it to open and load the footage and settled in, eager to see his boyfriend.

Kotetsu's head was obscured, but Barnaby knew that chest from anywhere: he'd known it two days ago, before he left out to go on a trip for a photoshoot, and had littered it with bite marks. Those had faded though: Kotetsu's Hundred Power would erase the surface wounds, washing them away in sixty seconds, and now, the chest was simply dusted in black-brown hair, illuminated by soft, butter yellow lamp light.

He was seated on a wooden chair, and very,  _very_ , nearly nude, Barnaby realized, legs primly crossed across his lap, nearly obscuring his rather short boxer briefs. He was wearing a pair of socks, feeding Baranby's newest kink from far away, but was otherwise exposed, taut in his middling age.

"Hey there Bunny," Kotetsu's voice came. There was shifting and the video tilted, then straightened back up, and caught a bit of Kotetsu's smile. "I hope you're having a good day. I bet it's long though, eh?" Barnaby found himself nodding: he was tired of the shoot already, and wanted to be back home in Kotetsu's apartment. "It's alright. I'm gonna help you relax."

Kotetsu stood up and with his left hand, started to pull at his boxer briefs. Tight as they were, they slid down his hips, stretching over the width then falling down his legs, revealing Kotetsu's bouncing, wet cock. There was a huff that came with the relief of tension: Kotetsu barely bitting back a moan, and he fumbled forcing himself to keep standing, hands at his side as he raised the camera back, finally showing his face. "I hope I'm doing this right..."

Barnaby nodded eagerly: Kotetsu was  _more_ than doing it right. He was doing it  _perfectly_ , making Barnaby's pants tighten, and his heart race. "Come one, baby," Barnaby whispered. "Give me a bit more."

And more Kotetsu Kaburagi _did._

He kept chatting as he bent over, the camera revealing him riffling through a box. Kotetsu got the lid off and smiled back at the camera, pulling something out from the container. "Oi, Bunny! Kind of looks like you, doesn't it?" Kotetsu was waving around a sizable, cream colored dildo, around the same tone as Barbanby's skin, and the same girth. He didn't have a memory of them every buying that together: it must have been a private purchase. In the video, Kotetsu shifted and the camera followed, showing that Kotetsu was putting it on the chair, suctioning it to the wood. "I'm already so wet for you too, Bunny," Kotetsu continued, dropping his voice low, amber eyes piercing through the camera. "Wanna see me sit on it?"

"Yes," Barnaby whispered, knowing he was talking to an image. "Yes, yes, _yes_." Barnaby briefly paused the video and got up, locking the door before he sat back down in his dressing chair, undoing his pants and pressing play to resume to recording.

Kotetsu moved back into action and obliged him and within a moment, he was hovering above the dildo, one hand pulling his cheeks apart to reveal the tight, hairy pucker tucked between. He sat down hard and the dildo slid into him until it was flush, cream color swallowed up by a golden brown. "Oh _god_ , it feels as  _big_ as you too," Kotetsu moaned, hips shifting. "Though it's not as  _hot_ or  _hard_..." Kotetsu shifted and let out a whine of a moan. "Oh,  _fuck_ , Barnaby, you feel so good." He rose up again, the pucker of his anus clenching down on the dildo. A sheen of lube glimmered in the light, and Barnaby moaned. " _Fuck_ , Bunny, shove your cock up my ass!"

Kotetsu set to bouncing up and down: two quick hops then one long, torturous drag until only the head remained, then a hard drop back down, swallowing up the dildo in his ass. Each move drew out fresh moans as Kotetsu tried to keep the camera steady, adjusting the selfie stick and aiming it at his hips and the hand creeping across his hips. Swears dripped from Kotetsu's mouth: he rarely swore, save for in the bedroom, when he couldn't control himself and wasn't held to being so accountable. Every other words was accented with "fuck", adding to the squishy, squelching noises of Kotetsu moving on the dildo. His hand once against was so close to touching himself that Barnaby found his mouth watering anew, eager to see those wild strokes.

"Are you watching, Bunny?" Kotetsu whispered. "I think I can feel your eyes, buddy. Bet you're just thinking about it being you beneath me." Kotetsu let out a whimper and his back arched, and he panted heavily, skin slick with sweat. "Let me touch myself, buddy? I wanna get off. _Please_?" Kotetsu sounded so needy that Barnaby -there or not- couldn't deny him. "I can't hold out much longer either way..."

"Touch yourself," Barnaby whispered, leaning forward, closer to the video feed. "Come on, Kotetsu," he added, and found his own hand snaking into his pants, pulling at the band of his underwear, stroking the sensitive skin right above the base of his erection.

Kotetsu's hand wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke, twisting near the head, thumb pressing against the tip, smearing pearly white fluid around. He let out a loud cry: Barnaby's name, shuddering from Kotetsu's mouth, his teeth gnashing on his bottom lip as he thrust up into his hand, then back down to meet the harness of the dildo. It was always a luxury hearing Kotetsu use "Barnaby" rather than "Bunny": it only came in times like this, when they were both so desperate that Kotetsu felt out of his mind.

"Fuck, _Bunny_ , I wanna hear you tell me to let out a wild roar," Kotetsu panted, and Barnaby felt a rush of arousal come. He palmed his own cock, wrapping his hand around it and gave quick, short jerks, knowing he was so close. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Baranby breathed. Kotetsu nodded his head, gulping in air.

The selfie stick was jostling wildly now, video footage shaking as Kotetsu gave it his all. He was more vigorous than Barnaby had let him be in a while: he was always nervous that he'd hurt the old man, but now, he saw that Kotetsu was  _craving_ this hard, pounding,  _wild_ sex, the kind that made them both so exhausted, the kind that left them glowing. He'd be sure to give it to Kotetsu in spades when he returned to the city, but now focused on getting to the end.

It all came to a halt: Kotetsu jerked and came, come shooting up in the air as he screeched out "Bunny!", hips canting up, and Barnaby felt his own orgasm mounting, blue-green eyes hazy. Kotetsu let out a final, shuddering moan, and looked directly at the camera, and whispered one thing: "Baranby." I was a single, beautiful word, and it filled Baranby's heart with fresh longing. He couldn't wait to be back on the plane to Stern Bild City: he'd spend every moment with Kotetsu, begging for the man to come to the next trip he'd have to take to stave off such feelings.

Just as Baranby was settling down, there was a sound. He ignored it, still so close, but then-

A hand to the door, fingers folded over into a small fist.

 _Knock, knock_.

Barnaby grunted out his orgasm, bitting down hard to keep the sounds from leaving his mouth, and felt himself fumbling to pause the video, hiding the screen.. Thankfully, he had kept his robe and thus got up, answering the door with a surprisingly calm face as he muffled the click of the lock. "Ah, hello," he greeted, flashing his trademark smile. He felt a trick of stickiness slide down his thigh, and had to fight from shuddering. "May I help you?"

"Mr. Brooks, are you alright?" It was the kind, short assistant: a girl Barnaby vaguely remembered was named Ana. He managed a nod and flipped his hair, sure his cheeks were bright red. "You left so suddenly, and we didn't see where you went." No so calm then: he felt the heat in his cheeks, and swayed suddenly, shuddering a laugh. 

"Ah, yes, I was just feeling faint. I don't... I don't think I ate enough this morning. I'll just take the rest of lunch to get something now that I've rested," Barnaby managed, and Ana remarked that she would get him a plate from the snack buffet set up in the main area before they put him back in make-up. She smiled and promised to come back to get him and have food ready, and Barnaby thanked her and unmuted and started the playback of the video as soon as the door clicked shut.

Kotetsu's chest was rising and falling, speckled with his come and shining with exertion. His entire form was slack, body settling from the high. "I miss you so much, Bunny," Kotetsu's voice said. The camera had been adjusted, and now was close up to him, showing hazy amber eyes, pupils dilated so large they seemed to be consuming his irises. "Come home soon, okay?" Kotetsu shifted the camera after a few seconds, and Barnaby saw that he was giving one last good, solid bounce to the dildo before letting it slip out to settle between his legs. "I'll keep  _loose_ for you: I'm off until the day after you get back, and I expect you to give this old man a run for his money." The camera panned back up and Kotetsu's eyes were soft now, wrinkled at the corners. "I love you, okay? Don't pine for your old man too much." He blew a kiss then the video cut off, frozen on Kotetsu's gentle expression.

"I love you too," Barnaby replied, saving the video for much, much later. There was the knock at his door again and Ana came in, ready to take Barnaby back to finish the day.


End file.
